


The Angel From My Nightmare

by violaloki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alive Mary Winchester, Angst, Blind Date, Castiel Meets Mary Winchester, Domestic, Fluff and Angst, Gabriel Being Gabriel, Gabriel Has a Crush on Sam Winchester, Gabriel Lives, Gabriel in the Bunker, Gabriel is a Softie, Gabriel is a hunter, Gabriel meets Mary Winchester, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Nice Gabriel, Sleeping in the Impala
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 07:57:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11077332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violaloki/pseuds/violaloki
Summary: Gabriel wanted to have a few calm centuries after being brought back to life by dear old Dad. He had been running a candy shop/hunter supply store in downtown Lebanon, helping visiting hunters and permanent residents. He had been afraid of visiting the Winchesters at the bunker for whatever reason. His interaction with the Winchester boys may be sooner than he anticipated when a certain blonde woman walks into his store.





	The Angel From My Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything related to Supernatural   
> Criticismis always welcome. :)  
> Sorry the writing of this story may be annoying. I was using Lemony Snicket's series of unfortunate events as inspiration for this writing style lol.

This is a story not like most, if you are looking for a happy, completely fluffy story, I would recommend not reading it and finding a more positive story. 

Gabriel is an archangel who tried to keep things fun while his brothers started the apocalypse. The archangels are the main, eldest angels in the biblical sense. The apocalypse is the end or destruction of the world or universe. 

The archangel was known for his tricks and pranks, most of the pranks were harmless, unless he wanted to teach said prankee a valuable lesson, then the pranks became very brutal. Almost to the point where it is not considered a "prank" to most. 

He began to realize that his brothers' apocalypse was getting out of control. He died protecting Moose and Squirrel Winchester from his older brother Lucifer. 

Gabriel supposed that he should have visited the human moose right after his almighty Father rescued  him from that wooded nightmare meant for Supernatural beings, otherwise known as Purgatory. Honestly, if Dad had let him stay in that bar a little bit longer, he would have mentioned a reconstruction of the landscape. 

But that is besides the point. The story should start in season 5 but we are going to assume you are caught up to that point.

So anyway when Gabriel was brought back to life, he had a change of heart, so to speak. A mellowing down, if you might.

So, tired of the constant pranks around the time of the apocalypse, decided to open up a candy shop in the town of Lebanon Kansas, where he heard the Winchesters were residing in a old men of letters concrete bunker just on the outskirts of town. 

Well, that is what normal people thought the shop was for, but in the back of the candy shop was an additional shop full of hunter supplies. Maybe he didn't mellow out entirely.

He's encountered many awesome people and hunters alike. If he suspected you having any connection to the Winchesters, most likely you have not encountered the true form of his human vessel. A vessel is the human body an angel inhabits as their form is usually a floating stream of bluish white light.

He's been there for at least 3 years. Still trying to get the balls to visit the bunker.

That all changed one day when he unknowingly encountered a Winchester without shielding the true features of his vessel. Granted, he should have known that even older Winchesters don't stay dead forever.


End file.
